Products which require an extremely high clean environment during manufacturing like precision apparatuses including semiconductors and sterilizing medical apparatuses are manufactured in a clean room in which the entire interior space is highly cleaned. The application of a clean room or an air cleaner and the like for realizing the clean room is not limited to, for example, manufacturing facilities for precision apparatuses. For example, when such techniques are applied to medical fields (an operating room, a treatment room, or the like), the possibility of infection during the operation or treatment can be reduced remarkably.
However, when the air cleaner and the like are applied to an operating room or a treatment room in order to avoid infection, not the entire interior space thereof has to be created in a highly cleaned state but it is sufficient to create a highly clean space locally in a predetermined range around a target area (an affected area subject to an operation or a treatment target area). From this respect, a device (a local cleaned air supply device) capable of supplying cleaned air to a local specific range only rather than the entire interior space is known.